Behind Your Eyes
by AwakenDreams
Summary: It has been years since the adventure to the Cat kingdom and Baron, in her hut for the creator of Baron and the truth Haru finds herself wisked away to yet another Kingdom. Here she finds herself sticking her nose where it does not belong yet again.
1. Dreams

This is my first Cat Returns fanfiction, after watching it 3 times I fell in love with the story. This has to be my Fav. film by G.S.

I am madly in love with Baron he is just so sexy, and I would faint at what he would look like in human form. (Same with Lune)

If anyone who likes the story would so enjoy taking their time to beta read, I would love you until the ends of time. (And repay you…with…umm art? fan fiction? anything you want?)

well here it goes

* * *

**Behind Your Eyes**

**And within your shoes**

With a beat in her step, a much older Haru walked down the dark hallway. It had been a little over four years since that fateful night. After that night, she cut her hair to a shorter length, and gave up on her so called crush. He wasn't so 'cool' after she thought about it, and when her friend asked her why the change of heart, her own heart froze.

Did she dare say that compared to Baron, he was far from cool? That he could never sweep her off her feet, dance ball room style, and-or promise to protect her and help her if she need only to ask? Maybe it was the simple fact that she compared a human to the statue of a cat. Haru debated on writher she should tell someone about her adventure, but in the end kept it locked in side.

As the days turned into weeks, weeks into months, months into a year, and a year into years a part of her rejected that it was reality and it was only a dream. A sweet dream, but only a dream and nothing would change that fact. This is what she told herself after a year, and nothing to hold the dream down to the world of reality.

Around the end of high school, she made her choice and would stick to it. To find the truth about Baron, the statue of a cat who has a soul. That is when the dream turned into her obsession. After lead and dead end, to another lead and more dead ends, she hunted for the truth of something rational people knew nothing of.

After all, she talked to cats, she was almost turned into a cat, and almost married the prince of cats. Now hold on a second, she thought for a moment, that was all just a dream right?

Haru let out a sigh as she stared at the oak door, her obsession brought her to London. Thankfully her English was better than most native Japanese, it was a handy tool when she was in English speaking countries. She raised her fist to the door and paused before she knocked on it. This was a person who knew her story, who e-mailed her about Baron why was she so scared all of the sudden?

The woman's grandchild was the one who sent her the email after reading one of her stories in a magazine. To make money for her travels, Haru took on the profession of a story writer, and her most beloved character she used was a young gentleman named Baron. Thanks to her creative story telling Haru had a rather large group of followers both in English and Japanese. First she would write a story in her native words, and then a close friend would translate it for her and give it to a magazine company to publish.

Baron was a handsome young detective who worked freelance, and always ready to place his nose where it didn't belong. He charmed the young women, and yet had no one to truly love. The problems would always be solved and he would save the day. He was to most the prefect hero, but he was not without side kicks. Muta(Mat in the English version) was his rather plump side kick who had a smart mouth, and even smarter way to handle the problems at hand. Lastly his friend Toto(Todd in the English version) appeared sometimes if there needed to be a 3rd hand to solve the case.

Finally Haru knocked on the door, and there was a rather raspy 'come in' on the other end. Slowly Haru opened the door and took a step inside, on the bed was an old woman in her 80s. The woman glanced up at Haru and smiled weakly, she waved a hand as if to say come closer. The much younger of the two made her way to the older woman, and sat down at the bed side chair.

"Child, are you the one who writes of Baron?"

There was a pause and Haru nodded a yes to her question.

"so… they will…… finally find their way back to each other…tell me…is he still alive?" she spoke slowly.

"wait…who…. the one who made Baron?" Haru leaned in closer to the woman, had she truly found her? The one who owns the female version of Baron! Her mind buzzed with questions as she glanced at the elderly woman.

"yes…" she coughed out.

"no…he died a long time ago…but Baron…Baron is still alive this might sound crazy but…the statue is a living thing!" Haru stated in a rush.

"… that… is good… but child there is something you do not know…"

This was it, she wasn't insane everything she saw and felt was real. The fact was she had always been in love with Baron. From the moment they danced, she would never look at a normal man without comparing them to him. Maybe that was the price she paid for his held, Haru fallen victim to the charm of this cat statue.

"what do I not know…" Haru leaned forward and waited for her to speak those words.


	2. Reality

Alright I haven't seen the first movie from what my friend told me of it Baron had a female counterpart made by Baron's creator. Baron's creator in this story has already passed away but Baron is still very much alive.

The old lady in the story is the creators love/lover and the two of them were separated (I think during World War 2 if not this will be semi AU-ish and be changed to that fact)

Thanks for all your lovely reviews and I will reply to the ones who asked me questions or things they want

chibi-readfreak: thanks ya I admit I left it pretty dry and un-detailed. I am still trying to get used to this fandom of writing honestly. However I will try and add much more detail in this chapter and make it longer.

Ellenlome: Thanks I try to stand out there (I am a drama queen)

The long awaited Chapter two:

**Reality**

Just as the women was about to speak the words, she was thrown into a coughing fit. The young granddaughter rushed into the room as it started to echo down the halls. Quickly addressing the old woman's needs the younger woman turned to Haru and spoke.

"Please miss wait in the living room." Then without a second glance she turned back thegrandmother.

'No! I have come so close!' Her childish mind screamed out but did what was asked. Haru Paced in the living room her eyebrows furrowed together. Brown strands of hairstuck out wildily from the messy bun ontop of Haru's hair.'Another lead that will turn to a dead end!' The writers mind cursed. 'Why can't I get a break!' With a sigh Haru turned back to see the young woman return.

"How is she?"

"… Not well…but she needs to rest if you could…come back tomorrow? she can not handle visitors today." The grandchild had her hands neatly folded in her front and tried to muster up a kind smile.

"…Alright… Tomorrow." Haru could only say those words meekly and gathered up her things. 'Tomorrow I will have my answers….'

As the young woman stepped out of the small British home, her deep brown eyes could only glance upward to the gloomy sky. 'It's going to rain isn't it?'

* * *

Haru sat in her rental car and watched the rain fall from the sky in sheets. Misplaced sun kissed brown locks fell sloppily from the bun held together by a pen. The teal blue and gray work suit showed evidences that the rain storm hit before Haru reached the dry safety of the rental car.  
"Guh I hate driving in the rain more so in England." She retorted the empty car. On the passenger side was a small hand bag. In the hand bag was a note pad, pen, and a small wallet that held some spending money. The dash bored of the car was pretty bare after all it was a rental car.

As Haru brushed some of the damp bangs out of her eyes, the other a pale hand reached for the keys to start the car. Once the soft hum of the English car echoed back to the Japanese girl's ears Haru pulled out and started to drive towards the Hotel.

'I wonder…if she has the female version of Baron still….' This thought ran through the girl's mind over and over again. The dream was now a reality and her insanity was now sane it was an odd feeling after all. Pale fingers drummed on the wheel deep in thought and let her subconscious drive the car to the chosen destination.

'If that is the case…it would be like having true love….or finding it right?' That thought made Haru's heart cringe. However she couldn't figure out why after all look at the facts; he is a cat, not just any cat a living statue of a cat, they live in very two different worlds, he is going to live for a very long time- statue? He is a charmer; he could have any girl with just one glance. Her to become anything to him was to say the saying 'when pigs become the next super race and take over the world'

"It's hopeless." The words fell out easily between the thin pink lips. Skillfully Haru parked the car and climbed out into the icy rain. Some how Haru manage not to slip in her high heeled shoes and up the steps to the hotel and with a smile she greeted the door man there.

Now in drenched clothing the young Japanese girl walked to the elevator. While she waited for it to open, Haru sworn in the back of her mind there was a pair of eyes on her. 'Now you're just being paranoid, what they cat king is going to kidnap you again?' But she nearly jumped when the clang of the electronic doors of the elevator opened. 'yes you are being paranoid.'

With a step inside of the dimly light box deep chocolate colored eyes closed. As they doors shut heeled feet took a few steps and chilled fingers pressed the one of many floor buttons. As to make good use of the provided railing Haru leaned against it and watched the countered to the elevator rise to each new floor.

Her teal blue suit was not ruined it had soaked into much water and now plastered itself to the fair skin woman. The pen was lost long ago in the rush to enter the hotel and the now almost black colored strands of hair stuck to the back and sides of her neck. Haru's was a deathly pale expect for the slight blushing red on her cheeks and then at the finger tips.

There was some sort of an annoyance that played a crossed Haru's brown eyes and as she tapped her heeled right foot. "Come on hurry up…." She muttered to herself. "..One more floor to go…..there!" The woman pushed herself off of the railing and waited for the doors to open. As soon as they did Haru was out of there like a ball of lightening.

* * *

As if the King of Cats was on her tail once again Haru made her way to the given hotel room. With a flick of her wrist the room key was out and unlocked the door. Then in an even quicker display the ruined suit fell to the ground in a heap and the water for a hot bath started.

A crossed the world, in a place where dreams become real, in a little house located in this place, and within the study of the house sat the orange cat named Baron. He sat behind a grand oak desk scattered with papers and books. Within his hands was a simple piece of paper and typed words on it surface. Orange ears twitched and flattened in frustration as his yellow tinted eyes became narrow slits. It was the newest case they might take on and it seemed just a tad queer. With a tap of a gloved hand Baron studied the piece of paper once again.

Normally a person would come to his door step and ask for help not to send a letter- how a human got a letter here was a question to be asked at a later time. None the less Baron was not one to reject help if it was asked for. Still the request was just strange however now his mind was deiced he would take on this task. He would travel to England.


	3. Enter Jet

Thanks to all who reviewed finally I found a plot to work off (Yes sadly I walked into this blindly but your support as pushed me into ACTUALLY thinking of a plot) Right now I am watching the Cat Returns while I write this, and how I found my drive to write. Your support is welcomed and I love it please keep it coming.

Warning: I had to make a few OCs for the plot none of them of course will be an love interest for any of the cast of Cat Returns. I rightly don't believe in OC x Cast pairings. This is after all a Baron x Haru even if it takes a while. So don't kill me with flames or lack of reviews please. Jet… is Jet and well you will see. Have fun reading the latest chapter!

**_Behind Your Eyes:_**

**Chapter three – Enter Jet**

Haru stepped out of the little bath and shower duo, which of course was one thing she would never get used to. In Japan you had a bath then a shower and you would take one of each. Of course there were other small details she missed much more from her mother land. A small sigh left her lips as the publish writer glazed into the mirror.

Pale hands gently touched the top of her damp hair and fingered around a moment. Sometimes she would think once again that she had cat ears. Dark tan cat ears that sat on beautiful dark chocolate hair and whom would twitch with every emotion that came to mind.

"Get a grip Haru" The young woman muttered bitterly as she removed her hands. "Reality check." Haru checked to see if her hands were in fact fingered human hands and that everything was intact. "Good no paws."

As one more sigh escaped her lips the writer moved out of the bathroom her towel dress still on. Haru started to sing to herself as she moved to pick out a fresh pair of clothing and undergarments. Once they were chosen Haru quickly dropped the damp towel cover and changed. It was nothing too special, simple pair of black slacks and a loose button up blue blouse.

Haru fasten the last button before she hunted for a pair of shoes. Her last ones were soaked and most likely ruined 'damn rain' her mind muttered. At last she found her spare and slipped them on. She had one last thing to check and this time the rain won't catch her off guard.

The woman reached for a long black coat and slipped it on. As soon as she was fitted into it, Haru reached for the umbrella that sat near the door. After she gave it a good shake the writer snatched up her bag and hotel key.

Another descent down the evaluator and Haru was once again in front of the doors. Lucky or unlucky as it may be the rain had stop for a while and once again Haru cursed the rotten weather. It seems for her the weather has always been temper mental. She choked down a frustrated cry and marched out the door with a whole new resolve.

About three hours later, Haru found herself utterly lost. Her brown eyes darted back and forth, some how she ended up in an ally way. "How do I always end up in places like this?" She stifled a groan and thought about it. "What next an out law dog in the dog kingdom is going to wiz right by me and hot on his tails would be the dog's royal guard hunting him do-" That is when this day went bad to worse in a signal moment.

* * *

Baron let out a small grumble as he glanced around the dim room. He was here, he was sure he had the right address. Once again Baron found himself in the human world yet to do another human a favor. Not that he had anything against humans mind you but one seemed to hold certain memories for the statue. Ones that he wished not to dwell on too often.

"Are you….there…Baron?" An aged voice called out from the shadows of the chamber.

"Yes I am…Ma'am." The cat statue replied. "I have received your letter but I will ask how you mange to have it sent through the cross roads and to the Cat Burro later."

A dry giggle sounded through the room, "I was told once that all I needed to do was ask for help… or so I read in a beautiful story."

"A story?" Baron questioned.

"Yes… A wonderful story"

* * *

All she could remember later on was the blur of black and white fur which rammed into Haru's small frame. Then it, no He talked well maybe barked the details were a little fuzzy on her end.

"Get back or the human gets it!" She could hear his jaws chop together by her head. Then what Haru could gather his pursuers backed down some.

"Are you an utter idiot you outlaw! Just come back with us and face your punishment!" Maybe that voice was the leader of whoever was after this idiot. Well Haru had no other name for him or it maybe it was a girl? However, it sure did sound like a guy.

The creature as Haru would call it until the name was discovered nudged her body with his foot or paw damn this hurt her brain way too much. "Sit up girl and grab around me neck." It was a ruff command but she listened none the less, unsure of what would happen if she didn't. It would be all too late until Haru realized what was going to happen.

Haru let out a sudden scream as the dog began to run full speed straight into a wall! His speed increased until her whole body floated off the ground. 'How can a dog run this fast? What is he super dog!' As not to fly off and then backwards Haru latched herself tighter around the dog and up onto his back. 'I hope I am not too heavy…'

Luckily or unluckily as the case may be, like the last time a portal opened up in the solid stone wall. While the other dogs were hot on their tail they escaped into the wind 'funny cats and dogs have the same way of travel who would have thought' she thought warily in her mild panic.

After some time, brown eyes met the blue sky above and reached to cover them almost automatically. "so bright…" She calmly stated.

"Girlie are you alright?" It was a ruff but not unpleasant voice. At first Haru thought yet once again she was in the Cat Kingdom but that didn't make any sense. Plus the voice had a much more tender tone to it so it couldn't have been Muta's.

"I think so…but where…." Carefully she sat up and took everything in. The grass was much shorter compared to the Cat Kingdom. Off in the northern distance were a snow capped mountains and a forest to the left and a valley the rest of the way around of what she could see. Right now she seemed to be in its valley and within the valley to the west was a grand castle. Not as tall as the Cat Kingdom but she also assumed that was because cats had a thing for heights. It was more wide then taller she admitted in her mind.

"You're in the Dog Kingdom." The outlaw dog talked again.

Haru inched her head slowly to take the dog in. He looked like a street mutt which was most likely true on so many levels. Now she was down to dog size or maybe it was just universal size when you travel to an animal's kingdom. Either way he was a lot bigger then she was now and about the same size as Muta but leaner and well built in dog sense. His fur was black with a few white patches on his under belly and tail and also held a wiry texture.

"I kinda figured." Haru admitted lamely.

She could have almost sworn that dog rose an eyebrow at that statement. So she explained even if he was an utter stranger.

"A while ago… I was kidnapped by the cat kingdom and almost made into a cat." Now Haru was sure she saw a look of disgust on him. Maybe it was a cat and dog thing after all in her world dogs and cats hate each other most of the time. "So I am not all too surprised by this now I bet I am going to be turned into a dog by sun up my world's time."

"You're joking right?" He asked her.

"Nope, I happened- What! Why are you giving me that look? By the way what is your name?" Haru thought it might be better to change the subject.

"Jet." He answered stiffly.

"Well Jet my name is Haru and I suppose you have any idea how to get back to the human world or to the Cat Burro?" The question was lost in the wind as she spoke it, after all why would a dog want to go to the 'Cat' Burro?

* * *

**AN**: There will be more Jet Muta Baron and even Toto in the next chapter which I warn you will take a while for me to do. (I gotta make it nice and long look at how nice I am to you all?) Any words of advice (names mostly of any dogs who I might need to have show up) or plot twists please feel free to review and share if I do use –any- part of them I will give rightly credit for the idea booster! Thanks! 


End file.
